


Dick Rick

by Assidy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ... I guess?, ... I mean kinda not exactly?, I don't... I don't know what you call it..., M/M, Masturbation, Sex, but it's definitely explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidy/pseuds/Assidy
Summary: As you can guess from the title, Rick turns himself into a dick. But whose dick? Why? And what will cum of it?





	Dick Rick

"Hey! Hey Morty!"

"Jessica..."

"Morty! Wake up!"

"Jessica," Morty said forlornly as his grandfather's voice pulled him from his dream.

"Morty! Wake up Morty! C'mon, Morty! You're not gonna believe this!"

"Gimme five more minutes," Morty groaned, chasing the last feelings of his dream as Jessica's bare breasts evaporated. He still had a hard-on so stiff that it tickled.

"Mor-tyyyyyyy! Morty Morty Morty!"

"FIVE MINUTES!" Morty shouted, now wanting the time not so much to snuggle into his dream as to deal with this insistent boner.

"Okay... okay Morty. I don't think you're gonna last that loooonnng!"

Morty sat up and swung his legs over his bed. FUCK he was hard. That dream with Jessica had been intense. Oh yeah... Jessica...

Morty opened his bed stand drawer, keyed open the secret panel he'd gotten Rick to install for him "for his weed stash," and pulled out lube. Squeezing his eyes shut hard, he could make Jessica's naked form re-emerge. Her large, perfectly round breasts with nipples like the tops of milk bottles. Her silken skin that had finally cleared up after two years of acne. And those lips. Those huge, wet 'n' wild soaked lips that would first kiss his mouth, and then move down to kiss his...

Morty poured lube into his hand and pulled his hard-on out of his boxers. One, two, three brisk strokes, and... his penis... did not feel right...

Morty looked down at his erection.

Rick's face looked back.

"Heyyy Morty! Check it out! I turned myself into YOUR PENIS!!! DICK RIIIICK!"

The letters that make up the English alphabet cannot quite transcribe the noise of absolute horror Morty made, but you've heard it before.

Morty made that noise quite a while while Rick's tiny face grinned and talked at him. His eyes, nose, mouth, and unibrow were unmistakable at the top of his cock. His penis' head was crowned with Rick's gray hair. Morty was circumcised, and the only thing between himself and Rick's face was the lube he'd spread all over his grandpa's body.

"Morty! Calm down Morty, jeeze! You've gotta-- gotta dial the whole Freudian thing back a little, Morty! C'mon, Morty! DICK RICK!"

"Eeeaaaaahhhhget off of me, Rick! Get-- get out of my wee-wee!"

"No way, Morty! We're one and the same now!"

"Awww jeeze Rick, I mean it! Get out! Go away! Agh! Go!"

"I can't, Morty! I'm-- I'm a penis, Morty! It's not like I have hands or anything! It's not like I've got feet, I can't just walk out! I've got-- I've got like one thing I can do and daaammmmn am I ready!"

Morty made another one of his trademark sounds of despair and buried his head in his hands.

"C'mon, Morty, I've got some porn queued up in my lab! I've got-- I can get you Jessica, Morty! You want porn of Jessica?"

"That would be child porn, Rick," Morty said hollowly. He rubbed his forehead while Rick chattered on and finally asked, "Why, Rick? Why... I mean, I can't even believe I have to ask this question, but y'know, how else am I gonna get you to tell me... Why did you turn yourself into my dick?"

"Mortyyyy! What better way to bond with my favorite, with my favorite grandson?"

"I dunno Rick, how about, like, Scrabble? Or we could like... I don't know... do something normal grandparents and grandkids do, like go to the park and feed birds or something!"

"I can't believe you've still got a hard-on, Morty! C'mon, either let me relax or finish me off, I'm gonna get blue balls in a minute!"

Morty wailed and shoved Rick back inside his boxers. He got dressed, muffling Rick's remarks as he zipped up his fly.

"Rick, I swear to god, if you're not out of my... my privates in five minutes I'm, I'm telling mom..."

"Really? You'll tell her? You'll show her?"

"I-- I--" Morty stuttered, then yelped anew as a portal opened eight feet in front of him.

Four Ricks in nice business suits marched out, surrounded by an entourage of Mortys dressed like little secret service agents. No guns were showing, but their presence was strongly implied as one of the Ricks said, "Morty C-137?"

"Uh... yes?"

"It kind of sucks to end a chapter on a trope like this, but the fact is you've *urrrp* got to come with us."

**Author's Note:**

> WooOOOooo! Surprise plot! Surprise cliffhanger! I won't leave you hanging too long! Please comment!


End file.
